1. Field of the Invention
The invention according to the present application relates to a warning system and a warning method by which, whether an undesirable printing result may be caused or not is determined prior to the printing of image data stored in a personal computer (PC) to issue a warning when there is a possibility of such a result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, document data or the like has been digitized and output devices for outputting (or for printing) the data such as printers (printing apparatuses) have been widely used.
By the way, there is a case in which, due to the difference between the resolution of the printer as described above and the resolution of a monitor for displaying the contents to be printed by the printer, the printer outputs such a result that is not intended by a user who checked the contents to be printed via the monitor. Generally, the monitor resolution is lower than the printer resolution. Due to this reason, there is a case in which, when characters in an image that could be recognized to some extent are outputted via a printer for example, these printed characters may be difficult to be visually recognized or may show remarkable deterioration in the image quality.
To prevent this, systems have been conventionally suggested and implemented in which various means are used to warn a user that there is a possibility where the printer may output an undesirable result.
However, desirable image quality is different depending on a user. For example, even if it is warned that the printer may output an image having a low resolution, there is a possibility where this resolution may provide a sufficient image quality to a certain user. Thus, the warning system providing a mere warning as described above may cause a difficulty for a user to determine whether the details of the warning are acceptable for the user or not. Furthermore, in the case where a conventional application having a preview function for displaying the contents to be printed, the preview function only previews the contents to be printed based on the layout, failing to provide information for telling the image quality of the contents to be printed or whether the characters in the printed matter can be clearly read or not.